


New home

by ladyshizuka666



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danse still being so self depreciating about being who he is, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, and male sole survivor having none of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshizuka666/pseuds/ladyshizuka666
Summary: Danse had never felt so happy, he told Christian on a daily basis how he felt. How he felt so fulfilled and loved after cold, lonely years in the Brotherhood. How he never realised how alone he was until Christian declared his feelings that cold rainy day in Diamond CityIt was good....it was their new home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note...have fixed a couple of name errors with Christian. Accidentally named him after my other SS.
> 
> I have Fallen right into Fallout 4....got it for my xmas and I have not stopped playing it!  
> Buggy as hell with the mods and crashes but, the gorgeous Danse totally makes up for it.  
> Was so surprised and happy that I could pursue a romance with him as the male survivor and his romance has been absolutely wonderful.  
> I've not finished the game but, to prevent the non functioning Danse glitch at the end of the game, I am going with the Bro-hood despite the fact that Maxson is a douche!
> 
> So, without further ado, my Sole Survivor Christian and Danse and their impromptu coming out to the rest of Sanctuary. With the aid of Piper. POV changes a couple of times throughout.
> 
> Also, I have made reference to a couple of the mods I have used in game as they fit my character completely!  
> This takes place post game and as I have said, I have no idea what happens so forgive any inaccuracies with my writing.
> 
> And, I read in the Danse wiki page that his first name could be Saul.....I love it....so near the end of the fic, Christian calls him this.
> 
> The song that Christian and Danse.....dance to is In Tokyo by Studio Killers.....heard it for the first time a couple of days ago in a romanced Danse playlist!

The weather was slowly starting to turn into something more hospitable again after the recent radiation storms as Piper waited in the vestibule outside the shower room that had newly been built in Sanctuary. Finally, a small piece of heaven, a functioning bathroom complete with a bath tub but, she was stuck outside waiting, the sound of the pipes rattling as the shower ran as her only company this late at night.

The bar had closed and most settlers had turned in for the night, their General Christian having headed off over an hour ago. The only other people still up were Nick who stood dutifully on watch, patrolling twice an hour, Codsworth who was performing maintenance on the defences and Curie who rarely ever slept, instead, she was honing her skills in the small gym that had been built for the more militant members of Sanctuary.

Fiddling with a frayed corner of her small stack of towels, she uttered a 'finally' as the water shut off. She was going to soak in a bath tonight, wash away the aches in her shoulders after helping Cait and Danse lay concrete slabs down to create less leg breaking roads through the settlement.

Speaking of, he nearly crashed into her on the way out of the bathroom, clean clothes clinging to his still damp, very muscled....ripped....calm down....frame. Wow, he smelled nice, soap and pure grizzled man. The unmistakeable scent of gun oil still emanating from him despite bathing.

"Apologies Piper. Good night." And then he practically flew towards his dwelling.

If Piper was correct, he was blushing as he walked away.

He had been very quiet throughout the day and was on most days, only really talking to Christian when he wandered over, trying to make himself look busy so Preston wouldn't bother him to go and do this and that and take a jaunt over here just to say hello. Everyone had pretty much either forgiven or forgotten about who Danse really was but, still, he was a quiet giant in the settlement. However, her bath was calling. Turning the radio on, shutting a few lights off, she prepped to relax with one of Christian's comic books to read.

Just over an hour later, clean and dressed for her bed, Piper headed towards the barrack like dorms that had been built above the bar. Nearly everyone was in there except for Christian, Preston and Danse, they had built up their own separate dwellings, herself and Cait were next to get their own after the roads were constructed.

The lights were still on as she approached Christian's two story house, his numerous power armors of all paint jobs, mods and types standing guard around the defended roof, if nothing else than to freak people out with their cold, dead, empty eyes. Very very old world music still playing from his pip boy, as it always was regardless of where he was or who he was talking to. Where he found these stations and holo tapes, she would never know. Apparently one holo was recorded with music from the 1980's if it was to believed. She ventured closer to pat Dogmeat on the head as he peeked out of his kennel to see who was passing when a deep, low groan escaped the hole in the wall window, Brotherhood flag not leaving room for much privacy. She was nosy, she couldn't help it....that and her slight crush for her boss. Hooking a finger onto the faded orange flag, peeping in just a bit. She could make out Christian splayed out on the double bed, his face and shoulders highlighted by candles on the bedside table, she could make out the curve of his raised, parted knees. And a human shaped lump under the covers. Who was he sleeping with? Why didn't she know? Was it Cait? Curie? One of the other settlers? Perhaps the pretty girl that ran the clothing stand....Tina from the Vault, all seductive in her corset and skirt? She was visiting and trading this week from the drive in. Her cheeks heat up as another moan fell from his lips, broken and high pitched. Whoever was under those covers was good. She could see his hands clutching and bracing against the headboard, legs falling apart even more, one knee popping off of the side of the bed, covers falling askew.

Her face flamed as he cried, 'Ah, fuck....fuck me.'

The body under the covers moved, climbing up his body, dark, messy hair, a muscled back came into view, a very masculine back, large arms winding under Christian's, holding him in place as he was clearly entered, his head falling back, a deep rumble escaping his mouth, long, slim, tattooed arms moving and winding round the other man's sides, fingers digging into a slightly tanned back. She watched as the other man grabbed one of Christian's thighs, pulling his leg up and close to his chest, head turning as lips brushed over his thigh....holy fuck....Danse?

Their bodies moved together in a way that was totally in synch, something they had clearly been doing together for a while....possibly the whole time they had been rebuilding after the fall of the Institute and the rise of the Brotherhood.

Their moans and cries grew in volume and frequency, 'I love you' escaping Danse's lips more than once. Love? They were in love? Committed to each other? Fuck, no wonder Danse hovered like a deathclaw guarding her eggs every time Piper flirted lightly with Christian and likewise if anyone got too close to Danse.

Despite the growing crescendo of their love making, their bed sounding like it was about to collapse, the furious blush on Pipers face and the distinct tingle of desire coursing through her, she couldn't help but wonder why they hid their love from the rest of the group. Yes, Danse was a Synth but, they performed in the same way a human did....sure, they were sterile but could have and receive penetrative sex. Danse was gaining respect with the settlers and the team again....not that anyone had doubted him after it was confirmed that he was M7-97. He was now officially aiding the Minute Men along with Christian, Preston and, hell, everyone else. Sure, the Brotherhood was still a major risk factor with their patrols and Vertibirds, and the fact that Christian was technically a Sentinel even though he told Maxson go and fuck himself, and still took on missions on the side from Haylen and Rhys but, they never came anywhere near Sanctuary. No doubt Christian wouldn't hesitate to fire a missile at the Prydwen if she ventured close.

They should celebrate their....coming together, a quiet snigger from the dark haired Piper, backing away as their joining came to an abrupt and loud end. Damn she would struggle to look at the two of them the same again. However, she had to try and nudge the two of them to officially announcing that they were together....no more questioning looks from settler and companion alike when, just the two of them went on a supply run to Red Rocket....which only required one person and a cart. After all, red rocket only had one small bedroom with one bed as they generally never used it

She finally clapped Dogmeat on the head when she heard the two men talking.

"When do you have to report to Maxson?"

"I don't know Danse, I don't know if I even want to be a soldier any more....I lost Deacon, all my contacts with the railroad....lost Shaun, Nora....respect with the members of the Brotherhood. The few who know you to still be alive know full and well that we are sleeping together, forget homosexual slurs, I'm a synth fucker and what makes it worse, I'm fucking a male synth, I should be burned at the stake by all accounts. Maxson can barely look at me when I do finally check in with him, he's a giant dick anyway. I don't know anymore. Part of me wants to stay here, build a life and a home, with you. Grow crops, tend to the land....perhaps expand Sanctuary and the Drive in. The Castle needs a bit of work about the battlements."

"It's your decision but, I would rather you not leave the Brotherhood. I may not affiliate with them anymore but you, you know their routines, missions. You are a Sentinel for fucks sake Christian. I-I don't want you to throw away everything because of me."

"Danse, the only thing the Brotherhood gave me was you and they tossed you aside like the trash as soon as they found out you were different! You are a super soldier and they just cast you aside, would have killed you, fuck! They sent me to do the fucking job! Maxson knew full well how I felt about you. I have 17 sets of Power Armor that I NEVER use, only 1 of which the Brotherhood gave me....your old one doesn't count, I never wanted it. I....I love you and want my life to be with you Danse whether here, at our home in Diamond City or even moving to the trading village at the drive through. I just want to stop and relax....I have seen and done things that....fucked me up, will never go near that fucking far harbour again. I don't want that anymore. I just want to lay here with you and grow old and boring."

"I....I don't think I will age but yes, perhaps the drive in would be a nice change of pace for a while. Yes, I think so, with The Danse Floor glowing on the wall of the bar?" Piper sniggered again, crouched by Dogmeat's kennel, damn she loved that sign.

Apparently Christian refused to acknowledge that fact that Danse stated that he probably wouldn't age much, if at all. Maybe one day, he would just become non-functional. Maybe he would grow old in a synth sense and just stop. If their feelings were as deep as she believed, Piper felt that Danse would simply stop if anything were to happen to Christian.

"The village is amazing! It's my very own Diamond City. You love the sign! I saw you dancing one night we were all there, drink in hand, you and MacCready bust up the dance floor! I think he slipped something into your drink to loosen you up....remember how many times we fucked that night?"

"All too well. All joking aside. Don't act on impulse, sit on it, work here for a time, with Preston, work with everyone, answer the Brotherhood when summoned. I will always have your back Christian."

"Too bad you can't mediate my discussions with Maxson anymore....the guy is a fucking dipshit, winds me up big time. He snorted at me, looked at me like I was the fucking devil when I told him you were my lover and still with me and if he ever came near you again, I would remove his head....fucking douche. I wanna take that fucking coat of his and blow it to bits with his precious Fat Man rockets....prick. I told him to go and fuck himself when he made me a Sentinel....did I ever tell you that?"

"Your colloquialisms leave much to be desired....speaking of, I wish to....be close to you again."

"That is too polite a way to ask for a fuck."

"I wish you wouldn't call it that....we could fuck anyone, I want to love you."

"I can fuck anyone?"

"You dare. You die."

Piper finally stopped her snooping as Christian laughed, the sound of the bed groaning under their combined weight as they shuffled about, and made towards the dorms, a small smile on her face. The two had clearly been together for a while....maybe since Danse had been cast from the Brotherhood. In hindsight, they had left shortly after that for week to Diamond City, business they said but, she heard from Nat that Christian had bought the vacated property and the two of them were decorating it....a love nest then? She could win a bet that it was covered in flags, creepy pictures, comics, power armor and guns....and fancy lad cakes that Danse had been devouring recently. What was next for the two of them? A secret marriage in the church in Diamond City? Christian wasn't wearing his wedding band anymore, instead wearing Danse's holotags with pride, she just thought it was out of respect to the man as technically, he was struck off as dead, Danse too, now that she thought about it was wearing dogtags....very old world and faded but she thought nothing of it, so....perhaps a marriage could be on the cards? The Pastor would love that, any chance for a wedding and a party, all in gods name of course.

Thinking about it, the two had always been close, even when Christian was just an initiate and Danse was his commanding officer, more so in the past year as they slowly rebuilt their settlements, Danse being overly protective over their leader. Christian was shot about 4 months ago....on a simple supply run with Piper. She had hauled him onto the back of the cart, tried to staunch the bleeding as she radioed back to Sanctuary, never forgetting Danse's face when he saw the blood pouring from Christian's shoulder. He scooped the other man out of the cart and practically flew to Curie for medical attention, not leaving Christian's side until he woke up and proclaimed 'I'm alive!'

On turning in, Piper resolved to get the two men to celebrate their union with the rest of the group.

oOoOoOo

Breakfast was a crazy affair in Sanctuary. The masses of food produced by Mama Murphy and Jun was literally left as a free for all buffet. However, it also carried it's dangers.

Piper watched quietly, sipping her tea after finishing her roll and Brahmin sausage. Fuelled for the day ahead on construction and keeping an eye on the trading posts. She watched as companions and settlers flew to the tables, gathering what they could before 'he' arrived', waves of trepidation and wavering glances towards the doors, fearful of when he would come breenging through, even Nick kept glancing about the room and he didn't eat. Finally, there he was, Danse....human vacuum cleaner, bottomless pit, flip-top head, gluttonous brute. If you didn't eat fast around Danse, you didn't eat. It was strange, the man was a synthetic but, he couldn't be more human if he tried....hell, Piper was with him the day he shattered his collar bone during a super mutant attack. He screamed in pain, he bled....he had bones....real bones, he took weeks to heal. And holy hell he could eat. And he did, lots, no doubt due to the fact that he was the main heavy lifter in the settlement, especially when Strong was escorting cargo and goods to their other small villages. Perhaps some synths found a vice and stuck to it, perhaps it was a coded programme from their 'real' counterpart memories, Nick chain smoked, Danse ate, Curie worked out, she never lost weight or changed her body shape but by god she worked out, X6 had loved reading, especially romance bodice busting novels.

She watched, hiding behind her book and tea as Christian wandered in, somewhat gingerly, each step slow and measured. Danse was already loading rolls and sausage meat onto a plate, drowning them in processed Tato sauce, a staple around the settlements....4 so far and by god he would eat them and then some. He had put on weight she noticed but, he looked good. His weight went onto his already curved backside, most of the women and a few of the men had been caught admiring his....assets. She had caught MacCready peeking more than once.

"Mornin' Pipes."

Her tea sloshed from the cup as she jolted, not expecting Christian to drop down beside her. The wince on his face couldn't be hidden as his eyes gravitated towards Danse....his lover.

"Rough night?"

"What? No, didn't sleep very well."

"Damn, he is looking good." Piper exclaimed, sighing into her tea.

"Who?" His eyes followed Pipers, landing on Danse as he reached over to scoop an egg into his refilled plate, his plain white t-shirt straining over his muscled, sculpted back. Seams around his shoulders and arms threatening to burst open. The scarf around his neck, used for dust prevention about his face when working was ready to unwind and explode from his corded neck. His trousers were very snug around his more than shapely backside. What a treat for the eyes. And if Piper wasn't mistaken, he had a new tattoo underneath his Brotherhood one....a Minutemen one? Nice.

She watched as Christian's eyes narrowed, a flame of jealousy flaring up inside him. He tried to hide it but, she was trained to look for tells, facial expressions, even eye movements.

"Eats like a pig though." She giggled as he failed to stifle a belch as he chatted to Sturges over mouthfuls of food and mouthfuls of Nuka Cherry.

"Sure but, he's a good man, a hard worker, loyal....faithful....what?"

"Dreamy? Hot? The product of a deep, dark, dirty dream? Just say it Christian. You and him?"

She watched as her leaders face flamed red, ears pinking within a second as he stuttered and grumbled.

"I-I overheard you....last night."

"Fuck." "Exactly."

"No, we...." "Fail." "Yes, fine Pipes. Keep it quiet yes?"

"Why? Should you not be celebrating your relationship?"

"Maybe but....because he's and I...." "Don't even fucking say it. Danse is as human as you and me and everyone else thinks so. They don't care who's sleeping with who. One of the girls, Jess in trading got engaged to one of the farm hands....Mary I think her name is. Hell, they laugh and joke with Nick and he's clearly a synth. Curie is the best damn medic probably in the world, everyone goes to her. Even Strong has fitted in here perfectly so, get off your ass, kiss your lover good morning and take his fucking hand. Look at that free hand, just aching to be held....look at it!"

"But....I was married, my wife....wouldn't people think?" The question was left open, Piper just sighed.

"Christian, listen, you are my friend and I am telling you the truth, yes, your wife is gone and that is tragic. I remember how heartbroken you were when we laid her to rest. I also remember Danse standing with you, in all his officer gear despite no longer being in the military, old medals and all. You were together then yes? Nora has been dead for a couple of years now, well....more than that and you will never forget your time with her....your son but, you are entitled to move on and make a new future....a future with a certain Danse perhaps? I did notice that you no longer wear your wedding band. And the fact that you had a wife? Yes, I do believe that bisexual people still roam about the wastelands....look at Hancock? He would sleep with anyone regardless....and he does!"

"I was....thinking....maybe one day I could wear his ring?"

"Honestly, you are thick as shite. He would say yes to you in a heartbeat now get your ass over there dammit."

Christian hesitated, Piper glared at him, snapping out a 'Go!' and grabbing the plate he was holding almost like a shield from his hand.

She watched as the red head shuffled over to Danse, a warm smile welcoming him as he sidled over. Her cheeks blushed when Christian lightly gripped Danse's bicep and leaned up to kiss him. Danse's wide eyed stare as he pulled away was a classic and unfortunately she didn't have her camera with her. Danse stuttered and coughed nervously but, on noticing that no one had even taken notice, not even Sturges whom Danse was chatting to even batted an eyelid. He finally calmed down as Christian linked their hands together and joined in the conversation about laser turrets with Danse and Sturges. Their hands finally parted and she couldn't help but quietly gasp when Danse looped an arm around Christian's waist, drawing him flush up against him.

"It's good to see him happy Miss Piper." Codsworth exclaimed as he floated over, his new, large, powerful robotic arms bumping into people and displacing chairs. Ada did love tinkering on the robot patrols in the settlement.

"You approve Codsworth?"

"Of course. Mr Christian was always so good to me, see's me as part of the family. Mum would have wanted him to be happy. Mr Danse is also a dab hand at upgrading and modifying this body."

"Oh, so that wasn't Ada's handy work?" Piper giggled, gesturing to the mismatched arms complete with rocket launchers and flame throwers.

That night after all work had finished for the day and the main gates to Sanctuary had been closed, people were settling down with a few drinks after evening meal....another torrid affair when a starving Danse was involved. Piper was leaning over Cait's back as she gambled away on the slot machines that Christian had uplifted from Vault 88. A smile on her face at her winnings. Piper was so proud of Cait, she had been clean and drug free for over a year and was still working through her psychological issues with Curie. She had came such a long way and had done so well.

Cait glanced over to the side, gesturing to Piper to the back corner of the bar. Both women giggled at the sight of their fearless leader, the man who once punched a Deathclaw to death when his gun blew up, sitting curled up, practically wrapped up in Danse's arms. The two were completely oblivions to the world around them, hushed whispers, lips occasionally brushing together, a sip of their drinks then right back at it. It was as if the two of them had been itching to show outward affection, away from the privacy of their bedroom and now, with Piper's pushing, were able to fully express themselves.

"Would make you puke wouldn't it?" Cait remarked, elbowing Piper's side to draw her attention

"I mean, what are they even talking about to be so fuckin' gooey with each other. I can't see them saying 'I love you' or some such shite." If only she knew.

"They are probably getting off on talking about power armor and rifle mods." Piper laugher, draping an arm round the other woman's shoulder.

"Do you not remember all the hovering and 'outstanding' commenting he did when Christian would upgrade stuff. Wouldn't be surprised if he got a hard on every time he bent over the workbenches."

Both women laughed at the sickly sweet image in front of them before making themselves scarce to the bar.

The truth was, yes, they were chatting about new modifications to power armor, namely the new Atom Cat paint jobs that Christian had done with both of their reconditioned T-60's but they were also whispering private things to each other, finally voicing in public their feelings, not having to utter them behind the locked door of their room. Not having Danse retreat to his own quarters, then sneak up to Christian's room. Even when they were in other settlements, they had to be careful because they would gossip and the same traders covered the same routed every week and word would have spread that two men from Sanctuary were sleeping together....more like, the General of the Minute Men and the synth, once Paladin.

Christian leaned in to the calloused fingertips trailing along his hairline, enjoying the light tickle of Danse's fingers. He was still dusty, grimy from a day of hard labour and the lingering smell of sweat was still on him but, to Christian, that was home. No longer the smell of light perfume and baby powder but oil, dust and laser fire, rough hands and a scratchy beard.

One of Christian's holotapes was playing on the radio, amplifiers boosting the sound around the large bar area, walls had been taken down and the foundations had been built back a few weeks prior to make room for all of the settlers in the evenings. The music was some weird dance/electronic type, Christian guessed it was from the 21st century.

When the next song came on, Christian unravelled himself from Danse's arms as if he had been burnt. A few people started at the sight of their leader, yanking the 6 foot 5 wall of muscle across the bar. Danse's face was red, a glower across his features at the words in the song. His body moving woodenly with Christian's as he gyrated against him. Despite his name, Danse certainly didn't dance, except from that one time. His hands gripped too lightly onto Christian's waist as he coiled like a serpent around him. Cait and Piper joined them on the makeshift dance floor, MacCready and Curie stood at the side, bodies moving to the beat without actually dancing.

Danse growled into Christian's ear, eyes rolling at the chorus of 'I made love to a robot'. He hated how the song reminded the red head of him but....he was really enjoying the slim, bendy body grinding against and wrapping round his own. His breath hitched as Christian pushed right up against him, arms wrapping around his neck, hot breath in his ear, "See the part about the hot sex with the robot? The pleasure? Yeah." Rolling his eyes again, Danse decided to shut the pest up, pushing his lips down and against Christian's was a sure fire way of silencing the annoying man. A thigh slipped in between Danse's own as they kissed, no longer caring that eyes were on them. Hancock hollering something about a fuck, Nicks almost mechanical sounding laughter. Even Strong was commenting on the soft humans doing soft things.

Danse pulled back from the intoxicating kiss. 100% sure that he would never tire of the other man's lips against his own, body under his own.

"I wish to be close to you." He growled into a pierced ear.

"Danse, say it."

His face flushed again. He was terrible at dirty, suggestive talk. Years of hard discipline and propriety couldn't be swept under the carpet to satisfy his carnal desires. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to drag Christian to the showers, push him against the wall, hot water cascading down their bodies as he fucked him until he couldn't stand. He wanted to throw the smaller man down on their bed, tease him until he begged, open him up all over again, haul Christian on top of him and watch him ride him.

Danse steeled himself, taking a deep breath before grabbing Christian's thin wrist, dragging him from the bar.

"Wait! My tunes!"

"Leave it!" Danse practically roared into the darkness.

He pulled Christian up through Sanctuary, up towards the bath house. Upon reaching the dimly lighted building, he swung Christian round and crowded him against the wall, their bodies being lit up by the wall mounted bulb.

Without preamble, he raised Christian's arms above his head, his hands being clasped in one larger one as his free hand scraped down Christian's chest, pulling on the fabric of his t-shirt, finally stopping over his cock, palm rubbing against the denim covered flesh. Danse smirked as the redhead groaned, head falling back and thumping against the corrugated metal wall, a hollow thunk echoing around the area. He leaned forwards, tongue running over Christian's jaw, flicking over his ear lobe before he growled into the younger mans ear.

"I want to watch you ride me. I want to hear you scream."

Christian's wide eyes then predatory grin was all the boost the Danse needed. He shoved the other man through the door to the bath hall and practically broke the lock as he slammed it over. They didn't fuck in the shower. The water was unfortunately running on cold and Danse wanted to get his lover back to their room and bed where it was warm and had little to no chance of slipping and falling mid coitus.

He took his time, laying the tanned body out under him. took his time teasing him with his fingers, his tongue. Hands running up and down the supple body under him as his tongue opened the younger man up. He played with his lovers body for nearly an hour before he finally reached for lubricant to ease his way. Taking time to stretch him open further, revelling in the sweat that was now dripping from Christian's body, his moans had degraded into downright sobs. His face looking pained, pupils blown, pale blue eyes vanishing behind the blackness.

Finally, Danse had held himself back for so long. He was so hard he physically hurt. His body was demanding release so he flopped back on the bed, raising his knees, parted just enough for Christian to lean back against them.

"Come." He growled, eyes trained on Christian's face. He watched as his lovers body moved, disjointed almost as he scrambled up over Danse's chest, shuffling down and back. Danse couldn't help the startled sounding grunt that burst from his throat as Christian's fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing a few times before lining up and sinking down. Both crying out in unison after an hour or torturous teasing.

Danse's hands flew to Christian's hips, fingers gripping and squeezing, holding the other man steady. Every fibre in his body was demanding that he come but no, he wanted to thoroughly satisfy his lover before anything else. His eyes took in Christian, hunched over, chest and gut heaving, his hands gripping and pushing against Danse's stomach to anchor himself. His face was twisted in both pain and pleasure.

His head fell back against the sheets, a broken groan escaping his lips as Christian shifted slightly, squeezing enticingly around Danse.

"C-come here."

He hauled himself up, jostling the younger man on top of him until they were chest to chest. Danse's hands gripping tightly onto Christian's backside as he began moving. Slim arms wound round Danse's shoulders as their lips clashed, messy and uncoordinated. Danse's hands skidded on Christian's flesh, struggling to find purchase past the sheen of sweat.

Danse shifted one of his hands, gripped Christian's neck lightly before trailing down his chest, pushing his body back slightly.

"Yes." Was hissed into the damp air in their room as his lean, dark body tilted back, a hand falling back and bracing against the mattress. His thighs burned but the angle hit just right, a strained, pathetic sound crying it's way from his throat as Danse pushed himself impossibly deep. Bending Christian almost double.

"Christian, I-I can't"

A groan was all Danse received as he jerked his hips hard a few more times, pulling Christian down onto him. He barely recognised his voice as he came. His deep, grainy voice raising by more than a few octaves as he rode out his pleasure, vaguely aware of his lover finishing himself over their thighs.

"I love you Danse." Christian whispered as he pulled himself up and back onto Danse's lap, hands tangling in his damp hair.

"Use my name Christian."

A secret, just between the two of them.

"Saul....I love you Saul."

The two touched, kissed, for a few more minutes before they untangled themselves and fell back onto the sheets. Danse reached over, fingertips toying with his holotags resting against Christian's chest.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?" Came the sleepy, grunted reply.

"I have something for you."

"Mmmm."

He leaned over, into his loaded with books bedside table....a far cry from Christian's loaded with smokes and a few....sex aids....that fucking feather duster.

"H-here." 

"Wh-?"

Christian's eyes opened at the feeling of cool metal being placed in his upturned palm. He slowly sat up, eyes focused on the band in his palm. It's dark, almost black metal was all too familiar. He took in Danse, eyes wide and scared, lip almost petted as he sat, folded in on himself, waiting for the answer to a question he was too scared to ask.

"Are....are you asking me to....marry you?"

"I understand if you....didn't want to. Machines shouldn't d-"

A hand slapped over his mouth shut him up. Christian was sick of hearing Danse refer to himself as such.

"You are a fucking human Danse....Saul....I would love to marry you."

He slid the ring onto his finger....old power armor casing....

"This was your old T-60?"

"Affirmative. I also have one." Danse raised his hand, showing a matching band on his ring finger. 

"Perhaps we could get real ones next time we go to the city."

"Th-they're perfect. It was how we met after all. You blasting ferals in your T-60 and me stumbling into the police station in a sugar bomb coloured T-51 with no helmet and a Mr Handy robot with a buzz saw and a flamethrower! Poetic I think....hmmm....Christian Danse....has a nice ring to it I think. When people shout Danse, we will both be turning round."

Christian finally looked up at his fiancé. Shocked to see tears trickle down his cheeks. He had never seen him cry before....unsure if he had the capacity. Danse seemed equally surprised, unsure fingers touching the salty tears.

"Only humans can cry Danse. Come here."

Their hands linked, fingers toying, playing. Their foreheads touched, noses bumping together as both started laughing. Christian was elated to see such a smile on his lovers face. Such a laugh coming from deep in his chest. Danse had never felt so happy, he told Christian on a daily basis how he felt. How he felt so fulfilled and loved after cold, lonely years in the Brotherhood. How he never realised how alone he was until Christian declared his feelings that cold rainy day in Diamond City

It was good....it was their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that I did change Danse's personality a bit but, the way I see it, he has been in a sexual relationship with Christian for over a year now and I feel that his confidence would change and grow as their relationship did.
> 
> That and his 'lovers embrace' comments all allude to long nights of hot sex!  
> Ad Victoriam in that deep, husky worn out whisper and being more tired than when they fell asleep???


End file.
